basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
List of National Basketball Association players/T-V
This is a list of National Basketball Association players whose last names begin with T, U, or V. Current players are in bold. The list also includes players from the American National Basketball League (NBL), the Basketball Association of America (BAA), and the original American Basketball Association (ABA). All of these leagues contributed to the formation of the present-day NBA. Individuals who played in the NBL prior to its 1949 merger with the BAA are listed in italics, as they are not traditionally listed in the NBA's official player registers. T *Zan Tabak *Yuta Tabuse *Chris Taft *''Chelso Tamagno'' *Sid Tannenbaum *Dragan Tarlac *Roy Tarpley *Levern Tart *Earl Tatum *Anthony Taylor *Brian Taylor *Donell Taylor *Fatty Taylor *Fred Taylor *Jay Taylor *Jeff Taylor *'Jermaine Taylor' *Johnny Taylor *Leonard Taylor *Maurice Taylor *Mike Taylor *Ollie Taylor *Ron Taylor *Vince Taylor *Terry Teagle *'Jeff Teague' *'Sebastian Telfair' *Collis Temple *'Garrett Temple' *''Irving Terjesen'' *Ira Terrell *Carlos Terry *Chuck Terry *Claude Terry *'Jason Terry' *''Ray Terzynski'' *'Hasheem Thabeet' *Tom Thacker *Floyd Theard *Reggie Theus *Peter Thibeaux *Bill Thieben *Justus Thigpen *David Thirdkill *Billy Thomas *Carl Thomas *Charles Thomas *''Earle Thomas'' *'Etan Thomas' *Irving Thomas *Isiah Thomas *Jamel Thomas *James Thomas *Jim Thomas *Joe Thomas *John Thomas *Kenny Thomas *'Kurt Thomas' *Ron Thomas *Terry Thomas *'Tim Thomas' *'Tyrus Thomas' *Willis Thomas *Bernard Thompson *''Bill Thompson'' *Billy Thompson *Brooks Thompson *Corny Thompson *David Thompson *Dijon Thompson *George Thompson *''Homer Thompson'' *Jack Thompson *'Jason Thompson' *John Thompson *Kevin Thompson *LaSalle Thompson *Mychal Thompson *Paul Thompson *Stephen Thompson *Skip Thoren *Rod Thorn *'Al Thornton' *Bob Thornton *Dallas Thornton *''Jack Thornton'' *'Marcus Thornton' *Otis Thorpe *Sedale Threatt *Nate Thurmond *Mel Thurston *''Milt Ticco'' *Hal Tidrick *Dan Tieman *Darren Tillis *Jack Tingle *George Tinsley *'Jamaal Tinsley' *Wayman Tisdale *''Paul Tobin'' *Mike Todorovich *Ray Tolbert *Tom Tolbert *'Anthony Tolliver' *''Chet Tollstam'' *Dean Tolson *Rudy Tomjanovich *Andrew Toney *Sedric Toney *Andy Tonkovich *Andy Toolson *John Toomay *Bernard Toone *Irv Torgoff *Bumper Tormohlen *Oscar Torres *Bill Tosheff *Bob Tough *Monte Towe *Keith Tower *Carlisle Towery *Linton Townes *''Johnny Townsend'' *Raymond Townsend *George Trapp *John Trapp *Robert Traylor *Gary Trent *Jeff Trepagnier *John Tresvant *Dick Triptow *Kelly Tripucka *Ansley Truitt *Cezary Trybanski *Jake Tsakalidis *John Tschogl *Lou Tsioropoulos *Nikoloz Tskitishvili *Al Tucker *Alando Tucker *Anthony Tucker *Jim Tucker *P.J. Tucker *Rashad Tucker *Trent Tucker *'Ronny Turiaf' *Mirsad Turkcan *'Hedo Turkoglu' *Andre Turner *Bill Turner *Elston Turner *Gary Turner *Henry Turner *Herschell Turner *Jack Turner *Jack Turner *Jeff Turner *John Turner *Wayne Turner *Melvin Turpin *Dave Twardzik *Jack Twyman *B. J. Tyler *Terry Tyler *Charlie Tyra U *''Mo Udall'' *'Ime Udoka' *'Beno Udrih' *Roko Ukic *Wes Unseld *Hal Uplinger *Kelvin Upshaw *''Jim Usry'' V *Steve Vacendak *Darnell Valentine *Ronnie Valentine *John Vallely *Dick Van Arsdale *Tom Van Arsdale *Butch van Breda Kolff *Jan van Breda Kolff *Gene Vance *''Augie Vander Muelen'' *Logan Vander Velden *Ernie Vandeweghe *Kiki Vandeweghe *Nick Van Exel *Keith Van Horn *''Matt Vaniel'' *Norm Van Lier *Nick Vanos *David Vanterpool *Dennis Van Zant *Ratko Varda *'Anderson Varejao' *Chico Vaughn *David Vaughn, Jr. *David Vaughn III *Jacque Vaughn *''Ralph Vaughn'' *Virgil Vaughn *Loy Vaught *Bob Verga *Peter Verhoeven *Gundars Vetra *Joao Vianna *'Charlie Villanueva' *Jay Vincent *Sam Vincent *Marcus Vinicius *Fred Vinson *Claude Virden *Gary Voce *''Howard Vocke'' *Floyd Volker *Alexander Volkov *Whitey Von Nieda *''Bernie Voorheis'' *Jake Voskuhl *Danny Vranes *Slavko Vranes *Stojko Vrankovic *Brett Vroman *Jackson Vroman *'Sasha Vujacic' *''Frank Vukosic'' Category:NBA players A-Z